De Todas Formas & Colores
by ElisaM2331
Summary: One-shots/Omegaverse/Mpreg de situaciones cotidianas de ciertas parejas de casados y sus futuros hijos. Capìtulo 1: EreRi


**De Todas Formas & Colores.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **EreRi.**

-¿Sabes? Pienso que si la llamamos así, quizás nos traiga buena suerte..—Dijo Levi mientras ambos cenaban en aquella diminuta mesita de cocina. Eren le miró, divertido antes de echarse para atrás, recargarse en el respaldo de la silla y cruzarse de brazos.

-¿No te rendirás, cierto?

Levi lo miró fijamente. A veces, Eren se preguntaba, ¿qué de omega podía tener ese hombre? No era ni delicado, ni abnegado ni mucho menos sumiso. De hecho, en el fondo creía que a veces Levi tenía más de alfa que él mismo, pero en fin. Las cosas cómo eran, su marido era un caprichoso y no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

Suerte que él era Eren Terco Yaeger.

-No le pondrás Higìa a la bebé. Ni Clear al niño.—Levi frunció el ceño. Ave María Purísima la que le hizo encontrarse frente a él y no a su lado, de lo contrario un codazo ya le hubiese destrozado las costillas.—¿Por qué no? Está bien, quieres darles unos nombres normales, pero ¿por qué Higìa y Clear no?

-Levi, se me ocurren mil razones factibles para no llamar así a Nenes.

-Engendros, Eren. Les llamo Engendros, Nenes son los de Hanji e Irvin.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo feo que suena eso, cielo?

-Me doy cuenta de que ya no me amas.—Ugh, golpe bajo.

-¿Y ahora qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?.—Durante el embarazo, Levi le había dado por decir que no lo amaba durante el lapso en el que Eren se negaba a cumplirle los caprichos. Fácil unas siete veces en esa semana, Levi le había dicho que no le amaba.

-El hecho de decir que Higìa y Clear te parecen nombres feos. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me lastima el que digas cosas así? ¿Me conoces bien, siquiera? Es obvio que si me conocieras sabrías que tan importante es para mí la limpieza. Y Higìa y Clear son nombres preciosos y tú me dices que son horribles. Ah, y no sólo eso.—Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño en un gesto que a Yaeger le pareció sumamente adorable.—Dices también que el apodo con el que llamé a nuestros bebés es terrible. Eso para mí es suficiente muestra de que no me amas.

-¡Amor! No digo que Higìa y Clear me parezcan nombres feos, pero…-Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver los inclementes ojos azules de su marido.—Simplemente no me terminan de convencer. En cuanto a Engendros, ¿enserio, bebé? Hace poco vimos una película de terror que se llamaba igual…

-¡Ahí está! Esa es confirmación suficiente de que no me amas. Es siempre lo mismo, Eren, nunca me apoyas…

-¡Pero siempre te apoyo! Sólo que no me parece que llames a los bebés de una manera tan fea...

-Tú quieres que mi niña sea una debilucha y mi bebé un maricón, es lo que tú quieres

Se echo a reír.—Levi, serán hijos tuyos. Por naturaleza que serán fuertes.—Le acarició la mejilla con ternura.—Yo soy simplemente adicional al paquete que comenzamos tú y yo.

Levi enrojeció.—Halagarme no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. No me amas.

-Te amo mucho. Muchísimo, cielo. Pero esta vez no funcionará. No llamaremos ni Higìa ni Clear a los Engendros.—Aquello último le hizo sonreír.—Oh, ahí está. Esa sonrisa, me moría por ver esa bonita sonrisa.

Levi bufó, al tiempo que se ponía en pie para comenzar a levantar la mesa.—Bien, ¿cómo quieres que se llamen?

Eren suspiró.—Pues no sé... ¿Ada? ¿Bianca? ¿Dorian?

-Menudos nombres tan más homosexuales. Enserio, Eren ¿se supone que yo soy el Omega?

Eren enrojeció.—Eres imposible, bebé.—Le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.—...anda, dejemos eso para mañana. Todavía tenemos tiempo suficiente y tú debes descasar. No quiero que los Engendros te roben más energía o altura…

Eren le pellizcó un costado.—Eren, ¿lo que tú pretendes es que te mate, verdad?

El alto Alfa le besó la mejilla y rió en su oído, provocando un molesto sonrojo y el revoloteo de sus hijos en el vientre.—L que yo pretendo…-Lo guió escaleras arriba.—Es hacer que mi malhumorado marido descanse para que mis pequeños Engendros sean los muchachos fuertes y rudos que su madre quiere que sean…

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Levi se giró de sorpresa y lo envolvió con fiereza. Eren sonrió, enternecido.—Lo serán. Ya que Eren Yaeger es quién me ayudo a crearlos.

Un dulce beso y ambos se observaron con dicha.—Por supuesto que sí. Tendrán a la Madre Más Poderosa de la Humanidad, ¿no es así, mi Sargento?

Una fuerte melancolía les hizo estremecer. Levi acarició su vientre con delicadeza y sonrió. A Eren le enloquecía, le enamoraba esa sonrisa. Tan única, tan diferente, tan verdadera…

-Tengo un nombre prefecto para ambos.—Dijo cuando ambos estaban acurrucados en la cama matrimonial, tan enredados cómo se podía. Eren tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de su marido, ambas encima del hinchado vientre del omega.—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuáles son?

Levi bostezó.—Tendrás que esperar a que los Engendros nazcan para saber.

Cuando Eren pensó que Levi finalmente dormía, susurró a sus hijos.—Apúrense, que me muero por conocer cuáles serán sus nombres, soldados.

Levi, con los ojos cerrados, sonrió, enteramente feliz.

Tres meses más tarde, cuando Eren esperaba a que sus hijos fuesen colocados en sus incubadoras, tras un difícil pero exitoso parto, las cunas fueron cuidadosamente acomodadas, justo frente al ansioso padre. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y su corazón enloquecer de dicha cuando sus nombres quedaron registrados en su mente y alma y pronunciados por primera ocasion por sus labios.

" **Charles & Hoffe Yaeger-Ackerman. Nacidos el 12 de Febrero del año 2019"**

 **Continuará.**

 **Higìa.- Deidad griega de la curaciòn, limpieza y sanidad.**

 **Clear.- "Claro" en inglès**

 **Charles.- Masculino de "Charlotte" sinónimo de "Carla"**

 **Hoffe.- "Esperanza" en alemán.**


End file.
